It's Beutiful
by Jaden Shadow
Summary: The night before a very important trip to Egypt, Bakura is missing. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FANS OF THE SHADOW! Shadow is glad you've come to read her SECOND, count um two, songfic ever! Shadow is sooo proud of herself! This one is Can't take it in from the Narnia Soundtrack! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. I might have more than one chappy! Pairing? BakuraxRyou 0! **

**thought Ryou**

**thought Kura**

_Can't close my eyes  
They're wide awake  
Every hair on my body  
has got a thing for this place  
Oh empty my heart  
I've got to make room for this feeling  
so much bigger than me  
_

Ryou sat on his bed, looking at his lap. He's late. Frustrated tears ran down the boy's face.

_  
_Ryou lay on his bed, gently rubbing his swollen belly with a smile. "I don't suppose you know were your papa is, do you little one?" The unborn child kicked the inside of his father's stomach. "Didn't think so." He sighed. "What are we going to do with him? The three of us have to go to Egypt in the morning, and I have to pack for _him!_"

_  
It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in_.

Bakura walked slowly down the street toward the home he shared with his hikari. He's probably all ready in bed. They younger boy tired out easier these day, just as the mini-pharaoh and Tomb Keeper, not to mention the priest's mutt.

We're going to the temple tomorrow. Bakura smiled sadly. I'm going to be a father! He remembered when Ryou had told him. His hikari was so excited. After the shock had worn off, Bakura had been just as excited, unnerved but excited.

A child, a small being that was half him. The thought brought a tear to his eye.

_Weightless in love...unraveling  
For all that's to come  
and all that's ever been  
We're back to the board  
with every shade under the sun  
Let's make it a good one_

He's so late. Ryou rolled out of their bed, and moved toward the window.

Then he saw him. His silver hair falling around his face as looked up at the window to the room, his red eyes misting over.

Ryou placed a hand on the cool glass. "Kura." He whispered.

_It couldn't be any more beautiful - I can't take it in._

Bakura saw the figure move to the window that he was looking at. "Ryou." He ran to the door and up the stairs, throwing the door to the apartment open. "Ryou!"

There he was, standing in the door to the bedroom. "You should be in bed!"

"I can't sleep without you beside me," The smaller boy whispered rubbing his back. "You know that. Now come to bed." He held out his hand.

Bakura smiled and took his hikari's hand.

It couldn't be any more beautiful, the way his love looked in the moon light.

**Bakura:** I'M A SISSY!

**Shadow: **cringes I'm sorry! It just came out like that!

**Ryou:** Throws open the door to the writing room Will the two of you knock it off I just got the baby to sleep!

**Shadow:** Looks guilty Sorry

**Bakura: **Smirk

**Ryou:** You're in as much trouble as she is mister

**Shadow:** Thanks for reading, next chappy about our little bundle of joy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on baby, you've got to push!" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. "Please baby just a little more and she'll be here."

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
Hes as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just aint right  
It just aint right  
_

Ryou could hear Kura. Telling him that he was almost done.

Ryou pushed again then fell to the soaking pillow. **My baby? **

"It's ok, sweetheart." Bakura was laughing. "You did it, she's here! Oh Ryou she's beautiful."

_  
Oh when I dont know  
I dont know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

Bakura could fall over, he was so relieved.

The group of eight had arrived at the temple of Bastet, less than a day ago. Ryou had been the first of the four to give birth to their beautiful little girl.

"Go!" The priestess said to him. "We will clean him. Go show her to the others so they will not be afraid."

Kura nodded and walked out of the room, his daughter in a soft bundle in his arms.

"Bakura!" The tri-colored haired Pharaoh cried when he was spotted. "How's Ryou?"

The thief smiled. "He's fine. Look!" He held up the bundle. "My daughter Keeran Keket!"

Marik laughed at his old friend. "Little on the dark side wouldn't you say?"

_  
He's magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight  
_

"Don't worry child." The woman cooed. "We'll stop the bleeding. It's almost over."

"Kura." Ryou moaned.

"I'll get him." She assured him.

_  
Oh cuz I dont know  
I dont know what hes after  
But hes so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on_

Something wasn't right. Why wouldn't they let him see Ryou?

Suddenly the door was thrown open. "Bakura?"

"Yes?" He felt it, stronger now, something was wrong with Ryou.

"It's time to say good bye." The old woman said sadly.

"WHAT!" Bakura ran through the door. "Ryou! Baby open your eyes!" He fell to his knees beside the bed. Ryou had lost so much blood.

_  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He was there. "Kura." Ryou's voice was faint. "Love you. Take care- Keeran. You- all she has."

"NO! Ryou don't leave us!" Kura cried. "Don't you dare!"

Ryou smiled weakly. "It's time."

"No!" Kura barked, then laid the small bundle next to him. "She's your daughter. Don't leave her." He laughed threw his tears. "You know I'll mess everything up if you go."__

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long  


Bakura never cried. Yet here he was, on his knees beside the one person who even marginally understood him. "Baby don't go. I love you!" He whispered the last.

_  
Hes soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
Hes never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

Ryou gasped. Kura had never said that to him. "I love you to, Kura."

"Fight it, Ryou. For us, for her. Your daughter is waiting for you here."

Something inside of Ryou snapped. He wasn't ready to go. Not yet. He had Kura and Keeran to take care of. If he left who would teach Keeran what she needed to know in life. Or keep Bakura out of trouble?

He closed his eyes.

_  
Oh cuz I dont know  
I dont know what hes after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
_

The priestess frowned then smiled. The boy's spiritual energy kicked up. "He needs to rest. But I don't think he's going anywhere now."

_  
Hes beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Bakura pulled himself into the bed beside his light, Keeran between them. **Never leave us, Ryou.**

"I love you."

**Shadow: **Yes, people Bastet is a real Egyptian goddess.

**Ryou: **She's the goddess of happiness, love, pregnancy and child birth! She's also going to be in Shadow's fic "A past to hide!"

**Bakura: **I still say I'm a panssy sissy boy.

**Shadow: **Shut it Baka.

**Bakura:** Make me, Shasta! hits Shadow

**Shadow:** You mother fucker!

**Ryou: **Sigh That's the end of this story make sure Review, K? Turns and yells Will you two knock it off! Keer is sleeping.

**Bakura/Shadow:** yes, Ryou.


End file.
